


all the stars in the sky

by GuardianKarenTerrier



Series: tumblr prompts/ask game answers [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Podfic Welcome, Stargazing, Stars, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKarenTerrier/pseuds/GuardianKarenTerrier
Summary: "What did you want to tell me, kitty?“Adrien turns over in his tree, folding his arms beneath his chin and grinning down at his partner.  His tail flicks, and by the way he sees her roll her eyes at him Ladybug is well aware that his Cheshire cat impression is very much on purpose.  “Come up here and I’ll show you!”“Come down here and tell me,” Ladybug bargains, folding her arms and tilting her head up at him.  By the lazy curl to her smile she’s not actually upset with him, so Adrien relaxes.  “You’re not even supposed to know I’m here, Chat.""And yet here we both are."  He purrs, unable to help himself, as Ladybug rolls her eyes again and then swings herself into a neighbouring tree. He thinks about telling her it’s cheating if she doesn’t actually climb, but it doesn’t seem worth it.  "You got my note?"
Series: tumblr prompts/ask game answers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478756
Comments: 35
Kudos: 289





	all the stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> for anonymous on tumblr, stars or space with Ladybug and Chat Noir

"What did you want to tell me, kitty?“ 

Adrien turns over in his tree, folding his arms beneath his chin and grinning down at his partner. His tail flicks, and by the way he sees her roll her eyes at him Ladybug is well aware that his Cheshire cat impression is _very much_ on purpose. “Come up here and I’ll _show_ you!”

“Come down _here_ and tell me,” Ladybug bargains, folding her arms and tilting her head up at him. By the lazy curl to her smile she’s not actually upset with him, so Adrien relaxes. “You’re not even supposed to know I’m here, Chat." 

"And yet here we both are." He purrs, unable to help himself, as Ladybug rolls her eyes again and then swings herself into a neighbouring tree. He thinks about telling her it’s cheating if she doesn’t actually climb, but it doesn’t seem worth it. "You got my note?" 

"Technically, _everyone_ got your note." Ladybug settles against the trunk of her own tree, tossing her yo-yo up and down idly. It’s not often that she treats it anything like a real yo-yo, and Adrien tracks it with interest as Ladybug absently demonstrates tricks he’s not sure she consciously knows. "Next time, Chat, maybe don’t try the message-in-a-bottle trick when _everyone_ is out swimming.” 

“Mess hall it is, next time,” he says lightly, but he knows she catches the anxious undercurrent to his words when the yo-yo falls still. “Sorry, LB. I didn’t know how else to be sure it reached you." 

She sighs, leaning back and reeling in her yo-yo. "It’s all right, kitty, I don’t think anyone else is going to know what you meant by it. Seriously, though, what _did_ you want to show me?" 

"Have you seen the stars out here?” He doesn’t manage to keep the excitement from his voice, but even if he had he’s pretty sure his ears and tail are giving him away. 

He pouts a little when he hears Ladybug muffling laughter, though. “You haven’t been camping before, have you?" 

He’s not supposed to be camping _now_. Technically, he isn’t. Technically, he’s at home, shut in his room for the weekend with the Gorilla guarding his door. 

But Father and Nathalie have been too busy to make sure he’s actually _there_ , and the Gorilla’s checks have become perfunctory at best, and it hadn’t taken very much for Adrien to slip away. He’d already known where their school’s classes were camping, and with Plagg’s help getting here to join them had been _easy_.

He’d gotten here too late to plausibly join them as Adrien, though. Still. Lurking in the woods around the camp is more fun than staying home would have been. He _might_ have to sleep in this tree, because he can’t figure out a way to break into any of the cabins and not get caught, but he doesn’t mind that. 

He minds it even less now that his hunch has proved correct. Ladybug’s relaxed more and more on their identities recently, and while it’s not enough for her to start actively dropping hints (like he has) it _is_ enough for him to guess that she’s his age. That they might even go to the same school. 

If she’d gotten his bottle message during swimming, then she’s in his class. 

She _could_ be Alya. She’s more than clever enough to use the Ladyblog as cover. 

He doesn’t think she’s Alya, though. He’s never thought she was Alya.

Which leaves only one other person Adrien thinks is at all likely, but this is the closest she’s ever come to telling him herself. He’s not going to push for more. 

(No matter _how_ badly he wants to be right). 

"No, I’ve never been camping,” Adrien finally admits, flipping onto his back to stare up through the leaves, claws kneading at his branch before he hears it groan in protest. He stops in a hurry, but not before he hears Ladybug muffling laughter again.

He only likes making one person laugh as much as he does her, and if he’s right then he’s not really thinking of two different people at all. 

He huffs at her laughter this time, though, and then pretends to ignore her as he reaches up towards the sky with one hand. He studies his own clawed hand against the backdrop of the sky, so different this far from the city, even as he twists to claw a window through the leaves to have a better view of the stars. 

It’s strange how the claws and cuffs of his suit feel so much more comfortable than his usual clothes. His suit is _his_ , though, without any trace of his father’s name or reputation attached to it, and while he’s tried to wear less of his father’s clothes as a civilian it isn’t something he’s had a lot of success at just yet. 

“Do you know any constellations, Chat?” Ladybug’s voice is soft and lazy, a relaxed drawl that pulls him from his thoughts long enough to flip his head to the side and gaze at her rather than at the stars. 

Now that he has, though, he can’t decide which he’d rather watch. He’s having trouble finding words for how he feels about the vast expanse of sky visible from the forest, about how open and unending and _free_ it feels, but he loves the galaxies in his partner’s eyes just as much as ever. 

“I’ve learned them, but it’s different when I’m not just trying to identify them in a book or on a worksheet,” he admits, settling on flicking his gaze between Ladybug and the stars. “They don’t look the same." 

"I don’t know them as well as I probably should." Ladybug takes a deep breath and gets to her feet, balancing delicately on her branch. 

Adrien has a heart-dropping moment where he thinks that’s it, that she’s done with him for the night and that she’s leaving him to sleep alone out here, but Ladybug crosses to his tree instead and drapes herself over a branch level with his. She’s close enough to reach out and touch, now.

"You know,” Ladybug says, sounding like she’s choosing her words very carefully. “I bet Plagg and Tikki would know more constellations than we do." 

"Plagg would just start making them up,” Adrien snorts, before the full implications of Ladybug’s words hit him and he almost falls out of the tree. 

“Could be fun,” Ladybug says, her voice no less measured. “He’d make up interesting ones, I bet." 

"He’d make up cheese-related ones,” Adrien’s mouth says without his brain’s permission, while he’s trying to breathe normally and figure out if Ladybug is suggesting what he _thinks_ she’s suggesting. 

“Only way to know is to ask." Ladybug slips closer, pressing near enough to the trunk of their tree that she won’t risk falling out. "Tikki, spots off." 

(He’s never been so happy to be _right_ ). 

**Author's Note:**

> psa do not sleep in trees falling out of them sucks (and the person who called you will laugh at you)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All The Stars In The Sky [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600959) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod)




End file.
